gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und wurde am 27. Mai 1990 in Clovis, Kalifornien geboren. Bekannt ist er für seine Rolle als Kurt Hummel in der Fernsehserie ''Glee''. 2011 wurde er für den Golden Globe Award nominiert, und gewann diesen in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in TV Series. Chris beschreibt seine Rolle als "modischen Sopran, der sehr auf sich selbst fixiert ist und sich sehr selbstbewusst gibt, im Inneren aber doch der verunsicherte und ängstliche Teenager ist, mit dem sich jeder irgendwo identifizieren kann". Er ist der einzige offene homosexuelle Schauspieler in der Hauptbesetzung, neben Jane Lynch. Profil Schon früher war Chris künstlerisch interessiert und engagierte sich daher auch in mehreren Clubs an seiner High School. So war er Beispielsweise im Drama Club und Präsident des Writer’s Club. Die Musik und Schauspielerei gehörten schon immer zu seinen Leidenschaften. Er wollte schon immer am Broadway oder im Fernsehen auftreten, jedoch absolvierte er nie eine professionelle Ausbildung zum Sänger oder Schauspieler, stattdessen war er in verschiedenen Schulclubs aktiv. In seinem Abschlussjahr in seiner High School schrieb er das Musical Shirley Todd: The Demon Beautician of East Street: eine Musical Parodie von Sweeney Todd, in der die Geschlechterrollen vertauscht waren. Er führte ebenfalls die Regie in dem Musical und übernahm die Rolle des Mr. Lovett. Ein Ereignis aus Colfers Leben ist auch in Glee eingeflossen: in der neunten Folge ''Furcht und Tadel'' (Wheels) konkurrieren Kurt Hummel und Rachel Berry um das Solo in ''Defying Gravity'' aus dem Musical Wicked. In Glee setzt sein Vater durch, dass Kurt am Vorsingen teilnehmen darf. Die Realität sah jedoch anders aus: Chris Colfer wollte Jahr für Jahr im Talentwettbewerb seiner High School mit Defying Gravity antreten – aber als Junge durfte er kein „Mädchenlied“ singen. Seine Familie stand aber immer unterstützend hinter ihm. Seine Großmutter, eine Pastorin, ließ ihren fünfzehnjährigen Enkel den Titel in ihrer Kirche singen. Als ehrgeizigen Kurt Hummel gelang Colfer 2009 der Durchbruch. Diese Rolle wurde ihm praktisch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Leib geschneidert: Beim Casting sprach er führ die Rolle des Artie vor, diese ging später an Kevin McHale ging. Ryan Murphy war jedoch so begeistert von ihm, dass er extra für ihn die Rolle des „Kurt Hummel“ schrieb. Die Parallelen zwischen Rolle und Schauspieler sind daher öfters zu erkennen. Sich seiner einzigartigen Situtation als junger Schauspieler in einer Hit-Show bewusst, sagte Colfer: “It’s good to have something positive, especially for kids in small towns, like myself, who need a little pick-me-up.” Und trägt damit zum toleranten Image der Show bei. Schnell wurde er so zum Publikumsliebling, da er Kurt zwar sehr selbstbewusst ist, jedoch sich auch nicht scheut den inneren Konflikt des Charakters authentisch zu spielen. Des Weiten ist Chris auch als Drehbuchautor ziemlich erfolgreich. Der Film zum Drehbuch “Struck By Lightning” soll bereits nächstes Jahr schon in den Kinos laufen. Chris Colfer soll in diesem Film sogar auch die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Aber Colfer scheint sich nicht nur auf Filme zu beschränken. “The Little Leftover Witch” heißt die Serie, die aus seiner Feder stammt und diese wurde bereits an den Disney Channel verkauft. Das Time-Magazine ehrt Chris mit dem 62. Platz auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Personen des Jahres 2011. Wie bei der Time-Liste üblich, ist auch ein kleiner Begleittext zu jedem Platzierten zu finden, den im Falle von Colfer seine Serienkollegin Dianna Agron verfasst hat, die als Quinn Fabray in "Glee" zu sehen ist. Folgende Worte hat sie über Chris geschrieben: "Chris wollte schon ein Schauspieler werden "seit er ein Embryo war" - sagt er selber immer. Genau dies gab ihm die Entschlossenheit "Ja, ich kann das" zu sagen - egal wie viele auch nein zu ihm sagten. Chris, 20, lebt die extreme Wahrheit, er spricht gegen das immer schlimmer werdende Mobbing an den Schulen, unter dem er selber in der High School gelitten hat. Die Ehrlichkeit, die er in seinen Charakter Kurt mit einfließen lässt, lässt einen taumeln. Unser Cast ist gesegnet Sachen wie "Dein Charakter hat mich dadurch gebracht oder hat mir geholfen dies zu tun" zu hören - aber niemand so sehr wie Chris. Wie es ist, die Kraft, die er dem Publikum gibt, aus erster Hand zu sehen? Es ist einfach wundervoll." Des Weiteren konnte sein Freund und Kollege aus Glee, Darren Criss, auf der Time 100 Gala, zu der Chris diesen eingeladen hatte, auch nur sein Erstaunen ausdrücken: “Well, I can’t believe it in the idiomatic sense of ‘Oh, I can’t believe it! It’s such a big deal!’ but at the same time, in a realer sense, I can because he’s an incredible, incredible guy. Twenty years old, having accomplished as much as he has is just so inspiring and so amazing… Just the fact that I get to call him a colleague is just the coolest feeling ever. So I’m definitely shooting him all my love tonight.” Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen ;Nominierungen: *2009: Satellite Award - Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Award - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: Satellite Award - Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) ;Auszeichnungen: *2010: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Male Scene Stealer (für Glee) *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Golden Globe Award - Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries or Motion Picture Made for Television (für Glee) *2011: Time-Magazine - Die 100 einflussreichsten Personen der Welt 2011 Zitate *"My life is an awkward visit from the kids table." *"I'm probably the male version of Rachel Berry." *"Screw that, kids." *"On being slushied, It's like being bitch slapped by an iceberg!" *"You know how every kid has a movie? Usually it's The Little Mermaid, mine was Sister Act. ''I don't believe them, but my parents told me I used to put towels on my head and pretend I was a nun when I watched it." *"Never forget, and never forgive. You remember their names, you remember their addresses, you just remember everything. Don’t listen to any of that forgive and forget, you know, crap. Because… no, no, you get even. And one day they’ll regret it, ‘cos you’ll post like their social security number on Twitter or something. You remember the stuff they did to you, and you get them back, you get them back. And that’s all I have to say about that." *"Award shows were just my thing... I have memories of my mom walking in on me in the bathroom, practicing my Oscar acceptance speech with my Wolverine action figure." *“I’m not really afraid to be my awkward self, and I know there’s lots and lots of other people just like me out there that are awkward themselves. And I think they just appreciate that I’m not afraid to say the weird things that I say and tweet the obnoxious things that I tweet. But I’ve tried being other people and myself suits me the best. I think you just be honest. I think people respond to honesty.” *“I mean, I don’t even remember saying it, but people have been loving what I said… I think I just needed to thank the kids that I was representing on the show, and let them know I’m always thinking about them.” *“Um… I love swords? I grew up watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and always wanted to learn. It’s great exercise. And it’s good to know that you could kick ass if you needed to.” *“Outside of work, I’m getting the praise and acceptance I’ve always wanted. And at work, I’ve got my first set of friends ever. What I am is a true Cinderella story.” *“If Disney ever did Pinocchio on Broadway, I better get a call. That’s all I’m saying. I just think that I would be perfect for that. I look so much like him that it would honestly be a crime if I didn’t get to do that.” *(Über den Filmdreh in New York)'' “It was scary. Sometimes it was like being a Beatle and other times it was like you were at a public execution because there’s this screaming and you don’t know if it’s good or it’s bad.” *“I was like, there better be a good reason why my White House tour was canceled, and uhm they caught Osama that day.” *''(Nachdem er das Script für Prom Queen gelesen hat) “I went up to the show creator and I said ‘So in this last scene, I’m wearing a kilt and a tiara, dancing with a boy to ‘Dancing Queen’. Did I do something to offend you?’” *"If they’re very good looking I don’t call it stalking, I call it… uhhh… pursuing. Strongly pursuing." *“It’s ridiculous when people have such strong opinions about you when it’s about things you can’t control.” *“When people hurt you over and over, think of them like a sand paper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless.” *It’s great when people come up and they’re like, “Oh my god, I just love you, can I have a picture with you?” and I’ll be like, “Yeah, sure - you don’t believe in me and my rights, but you want a picture with me. Sure. Sure, I’ll take a picture with you.” Trivia *Er praktiziert Sai (oder auch '''Saigabel' ist eine Waffe aus Okinawa, die unter anderem im Karate Verwendung findet). *Er hat ein blaues Auto *Er ist ein großer Harry Potter Fan, und auch ein Fan der Starkid's oder auch bekannt als A Very Potter Musical, ''ein Musical aus Harry Potter Parodien. Sein Co-Star Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) gehört zu den Schauspieler der Starkid's und schreibt Lieder für diese Produktion. *Er liebt ''Wicked und RENT. *Seine Schauspielkollegen aus Glee sind der Meinung, dass er der amüsanteste von ihnen allen ist. *Er liebt Diet Coke. *Er denkt, dass er wie Pinocchio aussieht. *Er kann nicht braun werden von der Sonne, er bekommt davon eher Sommersprossen oder Verbrennungen. *Chris ist ein countertenor. *Er hat sich ursprünglich für die Rolle des Artie beworben, aber Ryan Murphy war so von seiner Leistung beeindruckt, dass er die Rolle des Kurt Hummel für ihn geschaffen hat. *Er war für drei Wochen auf dem College, bevor er Glee beitrat. *Er war schon vor Glee ein großer Fan von Ryan Murphys Arbeit. *Im Time-Magazine belegt er einen stolzen 62. Platz, auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Personen des Jahres 2011. *Für alle Außenseiter, die an der Schule unter ihren Mitschülern leiden, ist Colfer inzwischen eine starke Stimme geworden (hauptsächlich auf die USA und Großbritannien bezogen). Discography *''Glee: The Music, Volume 1'' (2009) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 2'' (2009) *''Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Showstoppers'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 4'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 5'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 6'' (2011) Filmographie *2009: Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident *seit 2009: ''Glee'' (Hauptrolle) *2010: Marmaduke (Sprechrolle) *2011: The Cleveland Show (Sprechrolle) *2011: The Little Leftover Witch (Drehbuchautor) *2011: Struck By Lightning (Drehbuchautor, Hauptrolle) Videos thumb|300px|left|Chris Colfer 2011 - TIME 100thumb|300px|right|Chris Colfer und Darren Chris - Time 100 Gala Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2